Naruto the punishing bat
by TitansOfWar
Summary: Killed by the disease of his bloodline,naruto is expirimented on by Lex Luther and Donald Birch,but after it are killed by their failed expiriment.Now looking to make an alliance,Naruto finds love as Dante Sparda,but will his past ruin it?


Disclaimer:we own nothing...EXCEPT the story idea,cause trust us...there ain't been a story idea _QUITE_ like this...

Summary:On a solo mission to Uzu No Kuni,Naruto falls from his tree jumping,at the age of sixteen,his Bloodlines,disease finally cathes up to him. He falls into the ocean located by Uzu No Kuni,where he then floats off beyond the 'Veil'. But his bloodline keeps his dead body preserved,so the water,birds or anything else can not make his body bloat,Derode,or Ect. In Gotham City,just getting out of Arkham after being put there by SuperMan,Iron Man and BatMan,Lex Luther and Donald Birch find a dead sixteen year old floating in the ocean by the Asylum. What will happen?

And a quick note,this is a NarutoxDCxMarvel with a little name tribute to Dante.

Prologue:Dieing,Free,Expiriments,and Rebirth

Naruto hopped through the dense trees by the ruins of Uzu No Kuni and the Ocean Of The Veil in his Anbu Captain uniform. His mask painting showing a confident,young,cocky fox of knowledge,but underneath it was a different story. Though he _WAS_ young,he was a sickly pale color,his once blonde hair turned silver from stress,his light purple,with specks of red and white eyes dull. Sweat rolled down his face as he tired,far faster than he would have 3 years ago. Naruto shook his head,pushing himself to go farther,faster.

'I...have to make it...'Naruto thought as vision started bluring,his breathing becoming more ragged,his chakra dissapearing all the while his heart beat slowed. Naruto's eyes snapped open.'NO!I have to hurry!If I get to Snow Country they can heal me. That's why I requested this mission!DAMN IT!COME ON!come...on...n...o...'Naruto's blurred vision finally dissapeared,closing into darkness. His pulse,Chakra everything about him... dissapeared. Without life to balance the shell that was once Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,his body fell forward,every five to eight inches hitting a tree branch. Finally,the branches stopped,but after hitting so many branches,it altered his falling path landing him right in...

The Ocean Of The Veil,where he started floating to the veil. But the the fail safe system of his bloodline sucked the remaining chakra of the Kyuubi to make a force shield around the Shinobi where his body couldn't be decomposed in any way.

~Arkham Asylum,1 Month Later~

Lex Luther and Donald Birch both sighed as they stepped out of the Arkham Asylum,their first time seeing Daylight in months after being put in the jail by BatMan,SuperMan and Iron Man."Alright,"the gate gaurd spoke as he opened the gates,"You two are free to go,we hope your stay in Arkham has changed you,and yadda,yadda,yadda.I don't know _WHY_ I preach this shit,no one ever listens."Cutting the microcom,the man alowed them to leave.

They walked about a block away from the Asylum before they turned to each other,each frowning."My workers tell me our expiriments have all failed,the living body can not withstand the Dna of Raven that I gathered,and the Dna of Venom that you gathered."Lex finally stated,breaking the silence.

"Then what do we do?Use a dead body?"

"It would have to work."

"Then how in the hell would we bring the dead body back?"

"I've done research on the men and women from across the ocean called ninja. Some have peculiar genes that they call K.K Genkai. There is one particular bloodline that preserves the users body _After_ the death. The bloodline is most noticable in the eyes. When they are not activated the eyes are a light purple with red and white specks. But activated it is a dark violet with thirteen rings,a biohazard formed at the third ring spreading out,and the specks will turn into hazes. But from the reports of my spies,only one person wields it."

"That's very interest and all but...wait...what's that in the ocean?"

"Huh?"looking over from Donald,Lex saw what seemed to be a body floating in the ocean,dressed in what looked like,light weight armor. Looking at each other,the two scientists shrugged before walking towards the body. Flipping it over it was revealed it was wearing a fox mask.

"...I'm going to drown it."Donald stated,preparing to throw rocks and metal onto the body.

"Wait...remove the man's mask,and open his eyes."Lex replied swiftly,feeling that 'Instinct' that scientists have when they have a break , Donald did as he was told. Once the eyes were opened,they were revealed to be the same color described by Luther of the bloodline. Lex smirked before turning back to Birch. "The gaurds gave you back that electronic charger right?"

"Yeah."

"Hand it here."

"Okay."Luther took the small device from the man,before producing his own. Putting one on each side of his head at his temples,Luther let the charge go. And the charge being much like that of chakra,activated the bloodline completely,but when they were taken away,his eyes once again returned to the original design.

"perfect."

"What?"

"If we keep currents of electricity running through his body it will keep his K.K Genkai active,therefore allowing the genes of Raven and Venom to corrispond with his genes. Then their genes should work together to bring the _WHOLE_ body back alive."

"Perfect,but how are we going to get his body to your base without rousing any of the heroes suspicion?"

"Like this."Lex replied pulling out his phone."Yes...yes...that's right...a block East of Arkham...that's correct... chofeir is on his way."

"Great."

~4 days later~

"Lex."

"Hm,what is it Donald?"

"The boy is ready for the implantment. His full body Bloodline has been activated,but his body is still half dead."

"Hmm...Implant Raven's Dna first,it will help Venom's Dna correspond with the boy's."

"Of course."Walking into a freezer like unit,Birch grabbled a needle and vile that had a tag with 'Raven' written on the vial. Putting the needle in the tip of the vile,he walked over to the surgically repaired 16 year old,before putting the needle in the boy's neck,he started injecting a red liquid that one could only assume was blood. At once, the boy's muscle's tightned. It lasted that way for that of a minute before his body returned to his death-coma.

" seems the boy's body was more particapent for that of Demon blood than I thought it would be...one can only wonder why?"

"Luther,do we use Venom now?"

"No,we wait. It would be a power overload,even for a dead body to inject half demon blood,and that Symbiote."

"Right."

~1 Month Later~

The workers of Lex corp stayed back,frightened looks on their faces as Lex Luther walked into the labratory in a medal suit,carrying a small box with a small glob of black that hopped around,sticking to the sides of the the container,Lex quickly grabbed the blob between his index and placed the container aside,and used his other hand to open the dead shinobi's mouth as the blob struggled against his grip.

Once the white haired boy's mouth was opened,he placed the blob in the boy's mouth,before using his finger to quickly shove it down the boy's throat,and closed his mouth. He stepped back, as the boy convulsed,veins bulging,eyes clenched,black lines appearing through out his body before dissapearing. The heart monitor that they had hooked to the boy before the expiriment started beating wildly.

"What is happening sir!"

"The demon blood from raven placed in him went from his neck to his heart over the month. The Venom Symbiote seeks a host to survive,so when he was placed inside the body,he sensed the demon blood. The logical thing for it to do was to seek out the life force of the Demon. But once they clashed,they fought for dominance,until neither could fight,and they balanced each other out,making this boy-"

"-Like their descendant?"

"Exactly."

"Incredible!"

"Yes,very,but we aren't done yet. TOM !"Lex called out to one of his random employees.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me the hair samples collected by Birch and myself."

"Which ones sir?"

"The BatMan,The Punisher,The DareDevil and Death Stroke."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir."Rushing off,he did what he was asked,only to return to see Birch placing some kind of helmet like device attached to the ceiling, on the recently revived boy's head. Handing the hair samples to Lex Luther the man asked,"Sir,what are you doing?Those four have no powers,their Dna will not matter."

"Yes,that _IS_ true,but do you see that helmet on his head?"

"Yes sir..."Opening a compartment on the top of the helmet,Luther placed the four hair samples in it,before he closed it. Pushing a button on the top,a green light appeared from the helmet,a visor lowering itself on the boy's face.

"It will take their memories from their earliest to their last when those hair samples were taken,yesterday."

"But that means..."

"Hm...that's right,he'll even know who the four men are,but there is a large possibility is that he won't share. It doesn't matter though ,we know the Punisher is a Vietnam war veteran,BatMan is a rich 'Party Boy',DareDevil is a blind man,but Deathstroke...nothing...anyway-"*snap,crash,boom*,"HUH!"

Looking over,the man was rewarded with the sight of the boy,standing alive,his eyes glowing black with a black spiderman like suit covering his body but... something was off about it...The mask was like that of the DareDevil. The symbol on the chest was a skull,but instead of spider legs coming out from the sides of the head(Like Alternate universe Venom/Punisher of Earth-92164)it was white bat wings sprouting from the sides. The rest of the suit was black,with the spider web design.

The creature stared at them for moments before it's eyes turned purple and the black suit started dissapearing inside of the sixteen year boy. He stared at them scrutingly for a moment before talking."Where am I?"

"An under ground base in Gotham you know of it?"Luther asked curiously.

"I...don't remember anything but techniques called Jutsu,Kenjutsu,Genjutsu and ...I also remember being in a war...my parents being killed... being blinded...and being an assassin..."

"You don't remember your name?"

"No."

"Then how about we rename you?"

"How can I be renamed,If I don't _HAVE_ a name."Luther glared before grumbling angrily,words like,

"Punk...ungrateful...**SAVED HIM**...Smart ass!"were heard among them before he finally cooled down."*Sigh*how about Dante Sparda?"

"Hmmm...has a ring to it...I like it...fine."

"_GREAT_!Now,we need to train you."

"Train me?I'm fine on my own,thank you."Dante replied,walking towards the door.

"WHAT!YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"Luther exclaimed running towards Dante. But before he could reach him,he,and every other person in the room,besides Dante,were caught by trees that just erupted from the ground. Dante walked over to a sort ment of guns on the floor. He bent down,before he picked up two Ak-47's before turning around.

"If my,or whoever's memories are correct,these are called guns,and while one memory shows a man going crazy with these,another shows a man making an oath not to shoot one...so I'm going to make an oath that I'll only use it on the likes of your kind,because I'm fairly certain that whatever you did to me...it wasn't something I had before."

"Come now...you don't want to-"but he never got to finish as the rain of gun shots sounded from the guns,and every man started screaming.

~3 minutes later~

Dante sat on the top of a building,watching the Gotham Lex Corp burn from the grenade he had thrown,as firemen tried frantically to put it out.

~Streets~

Bruce Wayne watched the building burn before something caught his eye. He looked up at a building where he saw something...unusual...it was the body of a man,dressed in something that resembled Spider-Man's suit somewhat,with a red diamond like shape on the DareDevil mask. On the chest was a skull that reminded him of the vilagante,The Punisher,with bat wings coming from the side of the skull. Wrapped around his waist,was a utility belt,much like his,only on the side were three guns,each inscribed. Due his night time activities,he was able to read,Ebony,Ivory and Blue Rose inscribed on the three on the right side of his body. On the left side of his body was a red and blue Scimitar with Agni & Rudra ingraved in it.

The thing turned,and Bruce caught sight of three swords,all of which seemed to be the combination of two swords. Ingraved in the sheathes were three different names being: Sparda/Yamato,Sparda/Rebellion and Alastor/Red Queen.

The figure looked back at him for a moment before it dissapeared into the night.

'What...what _WAS_ that?...it looked like the Venom Spider-Man described but...at the same time...completely different...I need to talk to the justice league about this!'

~Dante,1 day later~

Dante shook his head as he entered a shop in civilain clothes. He over to a rack,before he pulled out some baggy black pants that reminded him of the pants he wore from the last memory that was actually_ HIS._ Trudging to the back,he picked out a few muscle shirts that had a grinning grim reaper on it with the phrase,'Death Is Right In Front Of You' over him. Then grabbing some medical tape for training,he walked to the counter where the register girl blushed at the silver headed boy.

"I-Is th-is al-l?"she stuttered.

Dante nodded his head,his laid down hair(Like civilain Zuko)shaking with every nod.

"O-Oka-y,umm...that'll b-be 49.95$(Just random number)."Without a second thought,Naruto laid 50.00$ from the money he took from the Lex corp. on the counter. He turned around and started to walk away."Th-ank you!co-me aga-in!"

"Whatever!"

~Later~

A shirtless Dante punched a boxing bag as fast as he could,his muscles rippling with every strike.'I need to make allies...I have no idea who or what I was. But that doesn't matter now.I refuse to become a villain...I've heard alot about that group,what are they called...the Justice League?I guess I'll make a little appearance with them tonight...'frowning at losing his concentration,Dante punched the bag straight off of it's rope,where it then flew through a wall.

"He...guess I don't know my own strength..."Dante spoke out loud,cockily as he used his Mokuton to reatach the thing to the ceiling.'Now there is only one thing to do until night time so I can meet the Justice League...',"PEPERONI AND SAUSAGE PIZZA AND SODA,HERE I COME!"

~Bruce Wayne Manor~

"Just what _WAS_ that thing,it couldn't have been-"

"PEPERONI AND SAUSAGE PIZZA AND SODA,HERE I COME!"

"Alfred..."

"Yes sir?"

"What the hell was that!"

"I don't know sir."

"...tea sir?"

"Sure."

~Pizza Parlor~

The Teen Titans had gone on a business trip with Robin to help BatMan figure something out,and were currently eating Pizza quietly...right until the door bust open,and a silver blur flew to the counter.

"*Sigh*You again?"

"YEP!"

"Let me guess...Peperoni and Sausage..."

"AND SODA DAMN IT!GET IT RIGHT OLD MAN!"

"*Sigh*"Shaking his head,the man started cooking the Pizza as the boy sat close,but no too close to them,but it was close enough for Raven to feel a 'connection' with him.

"Don't stare at me."The boy stated sharply,with a glare that made all of the titans flinch."It makes me feel like a freak."

"S-s-orr-y..."

"Whatever..."

"PIZZA'S READY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

~Night Time,Justice League Base~

"Bruce,it could have just been your eyes playing tricks on you."

"Dick,it wasn't my eyes. Eyes don't play tricks like _THAT_ on you."

"Calm down you two."Diana cut in.

Bruce shook his head before turning around to see Raven with a focused look."What's wrong with you?"

"That boy we saw at the Pizza Parlor...I have a feeling about him..."

"What **KIND** of feeling?"

"A g-"*Knock,knock*

"How did somebody find us?"asked HawkGirl,answering the when it opened,it revealed...

"**YOU**!"Bruce screamed out at the same figure that he had seen at the Lex Corp. incident.

"Hi there,Bruce."

PJ:I'm done for now.

SP:WHY!

PJ:CAUSE I AM!

Who will Naruto be paired with?

Will the Justice League accept him?

why am I asking _you_ all this?

BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHTS TO VOTE!

AND DID ANY OF THIS MAKE SENSE?


End file.
